teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Flanny
Flanny (フラニー, Furanī) is Towa and Dumplin's second daughter, Cupcake and Puddin's younger sister and Spudz's older sister. She was born right after Towa and Mira left Dumplin and Puddin, in the Demon Realm. She is a year younger than Puddin. Flanny is described as the total opposite of Puddin, being cold and distant towards people, which she inherited from her mother Towa, while also being lazy, foul-mouthed, and domineering, which she inherited from her father Dumplin. Biography Flanny was born in a version of the Demon Realm when it was still thriving, a year after Towa and Mira left Dumplin and Puddin. At times, Flanny bonded with Mira and his fake stories about Dumplin and Puddin. Other times she would be left in the Demon Realm while Towa and Mira cause havoc across the timeline (Xenoverse 2). After the events of Xenoverse 2, this time they didn't return, Flanny learned they were killed but didn't know who murdered them. Now Flanny was alone, she was kicked out of the Demon Realm by her uncle Dabura and the other members on Towa's side of the family, so she had no one with her and nowhere else to go. She had to find where Dumplin and Puddin were, after traveling through timelines for months and then with the guidance of a guy with literal jet black skin, a turban, and a white beard, Flanny made it to Dumplin and Puddin's house where she currently is living. Since the Dumplin, Puddin, and the Puddin fans didn't know very much about her and have a tendency to forget about her, Flanny doesn't interact much with her dad, or her older sister, or anyone (aside from Puddin who at times takes some of her Naruto manga without Flanny's permission). It is thought that Flanny and Puddin will fight someday, when the fight ends, hopefully they both come to an understanding and the broken family makes up. Unknown to Flanny, in the Demon Realm there is a prophecy surrounding her that on the day that she and Puddin fight, she will be forced to make a decision that will either save or destroy the entire Multiverse. Appearance Flanny inherits Towa's hair which it too covers her Right eye (sometimes she'll wear hipster glasses that can do that anime glasses shine), Blue skin tone, eye-shape with Black eyes and Blue pupils (Purple irises when angered) as well as wearing a Red Tracksuit (with a hoddie and the word "Meh" sewed on the sleeve) (sometimes alternates into a Blue version since she is a huge Sasuke Uchiha fan and even has the Uchiha insignia/symbol on the back of her hoddie) over a Black T-Shirt with Red Clouds reminiscent of the Akatsuki's clothing, White Shorts with White Braced Bandages and Black Toeless Sandals. Personality Flanny is a sassy tomboy and acts as the opposite of Puddin and her Girly Girl personality, the scowl-faced Flanny is very stoic, quiet, and out-spoken. She only says a few words in her relatively gruff and deep voice like "Meh", though she does drop the occasional f-bombs. She's true neutral, bored, cynical, rude, crude, blunt, sarcastic, snarky, self-assertive, slightly smug, and acting like she doesn't want to be around anyone and gets embarrassed by her parents like her dad (sometimes), so she wears her headphones, they are attached to her MP3 Player to listen to music. While she's easy to anger and have outbursts, she is very subtle when it comes to showing her softer nice side. Flanny likes salty snacks and soda. She is cold, distant and calculating like her mother, and lazy, foul-mouthed and domineering like her father. Flanny is described as jaded, sullen, edgy, a loner, and smart but also headstrong, hot-headed, aloof, authoritative, observant, foul-mouthed, and emotionally-strong with really bad tastes, she is an otaku whose only favorite series is Naruto (though she found the last two chapters and later series Bolt very underwhelming and isn't a fan of Black Clover since it wasn't for her) and her favorite character is Sasuke Uchiha since she really relates to him, she claims she's an Uchiha at heart. Flanny memorized the entire Japanese Dictionary so she can read and watch the Raw Japanese Naruto. Other than these things, she is an introverted tsundere with a quite the potty mouth that apts to stay silent and indoors and doesn't have any hobbies or get a education, a job, and only a little interest in training but not much to really benefit herself hence her being called a "neet", Flanny would rather take money from the family savings (not like they needed or were using them anyway). Being raised in the Demon Realm she has closely bonded with her mom Towa (Towa was kinda sultry but the kindest soul she knew) and older step-half-brother Mira (her typical jock big brother). As such, Flanny shares traits with them such as Towa's technology and science knowledge/skills (even helping her when testing experiments and chemicals in her laboratory) and has few bits of Mira's resentment towards Dumplin and Puddin being influenced by his made up/awful/fake stories. It also doesn't help that Dumplin (even if he is the Demon God and Tokitoki City Hero that defeated Demigra) is always super overprotective of Puddin while not paying attention to Flanny (or his hundreds of other children); and Puddin always seems to forget about her younger sister, despite always claiming that she loves her, yet she always says Flanny's name wrong (Flanny also finds Puddin's cutesy and kitty attitude to just be off putting despite many others fondness of it). As Puddin is more famous and remembered more, causing her younger sister to live in Puddin's shadow (being the Luigi to Puddin's Mario), this has led Flanny to turning into her worst fear, becoming "the forgotten sister". Power Inheriting power and wisdom from the Demon God Dumplin and his Demon Goddess of a wife Towa, Flanny possesses Majin and Demon powers and their abilities, as well as harness Mana instead of Ki. Flanny's fighting style has her rely more on her speed. She delivers super quick and super swift attacks, including jabs, kicks, and throwing daggers for projectiles, akin to that of a ninja, she aims at the receiver's weak points. Flanny by herself does her own type of training. Techniques Flanny can use her Mana to enhance the power of her ninja daggers. Flanny's Aura and Mana blasts are a Royal Blue. Quotes "Meh." '- Flanny's most frequent response.'' "Ugh." '- Flanny's other response.'' Gallery Dumplin Towa Mira Puddin Flanny Cooler Future Frogurt (with a MR. STAKE shirt) Christmas Fan-Art Dragon Ball Xenoverse 1 and 2 XV2 TFS Team Four Star.jpg|Flanny along with her family for Christmas Dumplin Puddin Flanny LAKIGR TANTOR Maqubi The Dating World of TFS Team Four Star Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Pokemon NUZLOCKE.png|Flanny in a Naruto hoodie in The Dating World of TFS Team Four Star Flanny the 2nd daughter of Dumplin and Towa and Puddin's little sister tfs teamfourstar.jpg|Flanny being hugged by Puddin Trivia *Flanny was first mentioned by Dumplin during Tuesdayhem with Dead Yamcha. *The name Flanny is slang for the term "Flannel", a comfortable, soft weave of cotton that is commonly found in shirts and pajama pants. They are worn by many, from jocks to hipsters (other people point out that Flanny has incredibly bad tastes and unpopular opinions, she has no sense in fashion either). **This could be referencing how Flanny dresses, and her personality being the opposite of Puddin, as Flanny acts more like a hipster (complete with her even wearing hipster glasses that can do that anime glasses shine). ***It's also a pun on the slang word "Fanny", which refers to someone's buttocks since (despite being concealed by her clothing) she has quite the "nice fanny", (P.S. its EXTRA THICC!!) fitting the 'Dump' theme from Dumplin's family, and coincidentally is slightly similar to Paata. ****It could also be a pun on the pastry "Flan". Aside from fitting the sweet food pun of Dumplin's family, this could be what was meant when it's said she's "the total opposite of Puddin", with letters being added to a dessert, whereas Puddin has a letter removed. **Like Puddin, Flanny hates being called "Flan", it's unknown why though (perhaps it sounds too close to man). Additionally, she dislikes when her name isn't remembered correctly. *While Flanny has Blue skin like Towa, Puddin was originally going to also have Blue skin too but was changed to Light-Gray as the Blue looked a bit too jarring. *Flanny's "F-Bombs" seem to be a reference to Dumplin's Fuck Box. *Flanny appears in The Dating World of Team Four Star Gaming Dating Sim, a downloadable game via Flanny Update by WonderGamer101 *Flanny lives in Puddin's shadow and is forgotten by a lot by many people in contrast to Puddin (being the Luigi "Flannigi" to Puddin's Mario "Puddino"), it seems her title and fear is becoming "The Forgotten Sister". **The real-life desserts flan and pudding are similar but different. *Flanny is a big fan of the Naruto series, owning all of the manga volumes while watching the anime (it's the only manga/anime series she likes) on her computer and her favorite character is Sasuke (listens to Naruto openings including Opening 8: Re:member - FLOW on her MP3 Player, her absolute favorite is 'No Boy, No Cry'). Category:Majins Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Females Category:Royal Characters Category:Immortal beings Category:Siblings Category:Aliens Category:Waifus Category:Dicks Category:Original Characters Category:Team Four Star Category:Dumplin Family Category:Heroes Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Asexual Characters Category:Weirdos Category:Blue-Haired Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Z Fighters Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2